mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demian Maia vs. Matt Brown
The first round began. Brown's hands low. He stuffs a single nicely. He lands a leg kick. Maia shoots for a double, Brown grabs the cage but Maia completes it, oh shit.. Brown working to stand. Maia gets the back, oh fuck. Brown working to stand. 4:00. Brown staying patient. Brown's basically up. Maia got the hooks in standing. Oh fuck. You can do this Matt. Maia working to drag Matt down. 3:00. He drags Brown down finally, gets the body triangle, crowd roars. This is fucking scary. Brown staying calm. Maia works for the choke, oh shit. Oh shit. Maia cranking on it, it's on the chin, Brown escapes. Maia lands two left hammerfists, a left under. 2:00. Maia lands a couple rights. Maia works for the choke. Adjusts the body triangle. Brown escapes the choke attempt. Maia lands a left, a couple rights. He works for the choke, a couple lefts under. Brown defends well. Maia works for the choke. 1:00. You can make it Matt! Maia landing patient rights. Crowd chanting thunderously, 45K. Maia thinking armbar. Brown turning into guard. He lands a left, 30. Dangerous still. 15. R1 ends, 10-9 Maia. R2 began. Brown sprawls a single, knees the body, breaks away. Brown sprawls a single. Maia drives him to the fence, works hard on a single. Brown lands a couple rights under, Maia completes a double, half-guard. Oh fuck. Maia gets the back, one hook, has an arm trapped, has both hooks. Maia works for a choke. Brown stands. Maia gets the body triangle. Brown defending well, crowd chants, 4:00. Maia lets a hook go, gets it back. Maia drags him down, works for the choke, oh fuck, it's on the chin. Brown escapes. Body triangle in though. Maia with lefts to the body. A couple to the head. 3:00. Maia with more lefts. Brown looking to the ref. Maia with lefts to the body. Maia's 38? Damn. Maia left hammerfist. Maia lands a good left. Two hard hammerfists, 2:00. A couple rights under. Maia works for the choke, Brown escapes, Maia was warned for grabbing the cage. Maia with short rights under. Brown shrugs to the ref. Maia gets the arm under the neck, Brown escapes very nicely. 1:00. Maia works for the choke again, Brown defends. Maia lands a left elbow. 35. Brown working to turn into guard. He can't. Maia lands a left elbow, two more. Another. Maia turns for an armbar. Brown turns to guard, 15. High guard from Maia. Brown lands a left or two. R2 ends, 10-9 Maia. "Don't go forward, keep him at distance, take those angles, he's tired right now," they tell Brown. "Do not give up the takedown this round." Maia's corner tells him to keep his hands up. "Feint and go in, don't rush, we're winning by points." R3 began. Brown srpawls a single and another, lets him up. Maia lands a left, Brown srpawls a single, lands a blocked high kick. Maia lands a jab, has a single stuffed, eats a left and is hurt, Brown lands a right, defends a double, a few right elbows under, Maia working hard on a single. Maia switches to a double. Brown reverses to mount, rights under. Maia looking to reverse. He does with a double, damn it, 4:00. Butterfly guard from Brown against the cage. Damn it. Maia's basically mounted against the cage now. Just running out the clock. Flattens Brown out. Brown gets a half butterfly, full butterfly guard, 3:00. Brown works to stand. He does to the waist cinch, Maia has one hook standing, drags him down, gets the other, works for the choke. Brown defending. Maia lands a left hammerfist, Brown shrugs and says something to Maia. Body triangle. Maia lands some lefts, a good one there. 2:00. Brown works to stand, defends a choke attempt. Maia trying to crank the jaw. Brown escapes. Maia drags him down. Brown visibly frustrated. Maia lands seven rights, Brown showing contempt for them. Maia lands three rights. Another. Brown says something, eats a couple. Maia lands two rights. A couple more, 1:00. Maia gets the choke in, it's in. 35. Brown taps. Damn it. They hug. 4:31 R3. They hug again. Maia asks for the title shot and says he's ready and it's his dream.